Sun's Darkness
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Another world, one had to go, one had to forget, and will they ever remember each other again? The better question is who will end up broken in the end? ReinXBright. ShadeXFine. Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: If I own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime there would be more ShadeXFine moments. **

Fine's POV

"Fine, are you sure that this is the best choice for you? Shouldn't you at least tell Rein about this," Mother asked me. "She deserves to know, where her only sister is going."

"She'll forget about me anyways, it's pointless. Everyone except you two will forget about me. However I do not regret my decision, one of us has to go and Rein cannot because her happiness is here." Then I smiled at my parents. "I'll be alright. I promise. I'm going tonight aren't I?"

Father took a deep breathe and slowly said,"Yes, you are."

"Then I'll say more later. I've got to go or Rein will come looking for me. See you later."

As I closed the door I could hear Mother and Father sighing. I hate making them sad but this way is best. Rein, Shade, and everyone else will forget that Princess Fine ever existed in this world. I already knew about this so long ago...

_...Flashback... 8 years ago ... _

_I'M SO HUNGRY! What should I eat for my midnight snack? Chocolate cookies? Sugar cookies would be good too, but then again... cake would be good wouldn't it? So many choices, I'll just see what we have, and choose then. But I'd better be quiet, if Camelot finds out I won't be able to eat anymore sweets for 3 months! _

_Then I saw a light on in one of the rooms. Who would be up at this time? I quietly looked into the room. Please don't let it be a ghost, please don't let it be a ghost, please don't let it be a ghost. I saw Mother and Father, what are they doing up so late?_

_"Truth, when should we tell them about the fate of the Sunny Kingdom Twins? It's unfair for them to not know."_

_"I agree, but what should we do? The Queen of the other world died when they were born. They'll need a proper Queen soon, however the twins are too young to rule. "_

_"Still, they shouldn't just be separated one day-"_

_I fell in by accident and Mother and Father looked at me. "I needed to use the bathroom?"_

_"Fine, how much did you hear," Father asked. _

_"Umm... since It's unfair not to let Rein and I know what exactly?"_

_I looked back from Mother to Father. Then they looked at watch other and Mother said,"I'm sorry Fine, however one day you and Rein will be in two similar but different worlds."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"There's another world that you or Rein must govern one day by yourself. It's the fate of twins who are born in the Sunny Kingdom. The twin who chooses to leave this world will be forgotten."_

_"Why?"_

_"We don't know. Fine, please don't tell Rein about this, she doesn't need to know what's going to happen yet," Mother said. "Please."_

_"Alright. I'll be going back to sleep now. Goodnight Mother, Father," I said as I walked out of the room. _

Ever since then I wasn't really sure that I wanted to be ruling in a completely different world that I didn't know about, but then Rein meet Bright. When she told me how happy she was about meeting him and dancing with him I realized something. Rein was really in love with him. She probably wouldn't leave unless she was with him. So, I've decided that I will go, no matter how much I want to stay here and no matter how much I'm in love with Shade.

"Fine!"

"Huh? Sorry Rein, I was thinking about sweets again," I lied."What were you saying?"

"I was talking about dancing with Bright-sama! Tonight's our 13th birthday party after all, remember?"

"Yeah, I saw a huge cake in the kitchen. Tonight's going to be wonderful! There's going to be a lot of delicious food..." I started.

"...and we get to dress up, dance and everyone's coming," Rein finished. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah! Oh right Rein, here you go," I said as I handed her a present. "I got it when you were with Bright."

"Thank you," Rein said as she opened the gift to see a heart blue ribbon choker. " How pretty, Thank you Fine. I have a gift for you too."

I opened her wrapped box to see a similar necklace, only it was pink. " Thank you Rein!"

We both put the necklaces on at the same time, looked at each other and smiled. Even through she's not going to remember this, it's a nice memory.

**Moon: Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: Do not own anything except a few OC's. By the way, there's also going to be OOC's.  
><strong>

Fine's POV...Party Time...

I saw Bright and pushed Rein towards him saying," Come on Rein, go dance with him. You've been practicing so hard after all."

Rein looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Fine!"

"Good luck Rein," I said as she moved towards Bright. Then I looked at the clock. I've got some time left before I have to leave and there's the huge cake~! I ran towards the cake, grabbed the biggest slice and started eating. DELICIOUS~! Then I looked around and headed to the balcony.

As I watched the dancers I ate my cake. I wish I could dance that well, but when do I actually dance? I always eat and watch others dance.

"Fine, what are you doing out here?"

"Shade... Nothing. just eating this cake," I said as I took another bite of my cake.

"Then," he said as he held his hand out. I felt my eyes widen. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course," I said as I put down my cake and took his hand. After a few minutes of dancing with Shade I said, "Shade, if I left... what would you do?"

Shade looked confused for a moment then he faked a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Answer my question," I said not looking at him.

"Then... I would be sad."

"Why,' I asked as he turned me.

"Cause I think I'm in love with you," he said. Then I finally looked at him. I... don't think that he's lying, but... he can't be in love with me. Even through I think I'm in love with him we can't be together. I'm going to leave and then he'll forget those feelings. Then I felt something in my hair. I touched where I thought something was. It's... a hair pin?

"I got this for you, it's your birthday present.'

"Thank you," I managed to say as I let go of his hands.

Then he looked at me strangely. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

I kissed his cheek and said," I'm sorry Shade."

Then I started running before he could say anything else to me. It's useless, he'll forget about me just like how Rein will. I saw Rein leaning aganist a wall. When she noticed that I was getting closer she said,"Fine? What's wrong?"

"Rein, please promise me that you'll find happiness."

"What?"

"Please Rein," I said then held out my pinky. "Swear to me that you will find your happiness. No matter what."

Rein looked at me then wrapped her pinky around mine. "I promise, Fine. As long as you promise me the same."

I let go of her pinky. "Sorry, I can only wish you eternal happiness," I said as I started running away from a confused Rein. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything. I ran as fast as I could to where Mother and Father were. In a dark room with a pure black crystal.

"Fine, if you touch this you will go to the other world. You will be able to come back but it takes so much energy away from you, understand," Father asked. "You can't come back that much. Only if it's truly necessary."

"I understand. Goodbye for now, Mother, Father." I slowly reached for the crystal and closed my eyes. Goodbye Rein... Shade... Everyone. The next time we meet you won't remember who I am.

"FINE!"

I opened my eyes again. Why did he follow me? Anyways, I have to hurry or else-

"FINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I quickly grabbed the gem in my hand before Shade could stop me. I'm so sorry. A bright light engulfed me. When it faded I was thrown onto the ground. I opened my eyes to see a throne room. Then I noticed that my short hair grew out as long as Rein's, why did that happen?

"My lady, We have been waiting for you for such a long time,"someone said while helping me up. "Welcome, to the Sun's Darkness. If you would, please follow me. There are many people who will be happy of your arrival."

Shade's POV

Exactly... what just happened? I was chasing Fine then, I just saw a bright light and Fine was no where to be seen. Then I said calmer than I felt, "King Truth, Queen Elsa, will you please tell me where Fine is?"

The two looked at each other then back at me. Queen Elsa said,"You... remember who Fine is?"

Why would they ask me that? "How couldn't I? She's Rein's twin, the princess of the Sunny Kingdom, she was right here a second ago,and she's... one of the most important things in the world to me. Please tell me where she went, I'm begging you. What happened to her?"

"I'm sorry but she's gone away and won't be back for a long time. Do not ask anymore questions," King Truth said. It wasn't an order but a request. Why is she gone through?

"Why won't you tell me?"

Queen Elsa looked at me and there was a long silence. Then she sighed and said," I'm sorry, however if we were to tell you wouldn't you go after her?"

"I would."

"That's why we cannot say anything except she is somewhere far and she won't be coming back any time soon. When you leave tonight, please take note that no one else will know who that child was. Not even Rein," King Truth said.

"I understand. Then please excuse me," I said as I bowed then slowly walked back to the ballroom. This can't be happening can it? She just can't be gone. As I walked through the halls, I noticed that the pictures had changed. Fine was in none of them. It's impossible, she was here just a few minutes ago... and all of a sudden everything changed. She couldn't have just disappeared from the world. I have to find out what happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Fine's POV

I looked around as the man guided me through the place. It's like my old home, but something's different. It's darker and everything's the opposite. I touched the pin that Shade had given me. Sorry, you had to find out like that Shade. Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway he'll forget. I noticed that the man kept opening and closing doors. Then I asked," Excuse me, but exactly who are you taking me to?"

"My apologies, I had forgotten. In one of the nearby rooms is where the substitute King is. He has been ruling since our previous Queen had died, waiting for the true heir to come. Now, he'll be delighted to know that you are here, if only we could find him...," The man said. "Oh wait!"

Then he looked up and said," There you are My Lord. Please come down, there is someone you should meet."

A boy with pale messy, blue hair jumped down onto the floor in front of me, and asked,"Who is this girl?" His eyes were a deep purple, like Shade's.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom," I said as I bowed to him.

He looked at me then got on his knees and bowed. "Forgive me for my rudeness. It's an honor. I am Sky. I am very grateful that you have come. I shall make preparations for your coronation tomorrow. The whole kingdom will be happy to have you as our Queen."

"Thank you. I hope that you can teach me a lot from your experience, since I'm not familiar with this world or its problems."

"It will be an honor to assist you in any way I can. Please rest for tonight you must be tired."

"Thank you," I said. "It's starting to get late. You should probably get some sleep too."

I looked around at the room that Sky showed me to. It's big. Bigger than the room I share with Rein. Somehow, it's lonely. Then I realized that I wasn't alone. A girl with long black hair was fixing the bed, when she noticed me she said,"I'm sorry, My Lady. I will be going after I help you prepare for bed."

"I don't need any help. Can I ask you what your name is?"

"Julie, My Lady. "

"You don't have to call me that. I'm not even that much older than you, I think."

Julie quietly said," It would be rude if I were to address you like are the rightful Queen, kind and caring. While I am merely a maid. Now, please let me brush out your hair and get you into your sleep wear."

I looked at her and walked towards her, then took her hands. "I am just a normal girl. I don't need someone to help me prepare for bed. I do need someone to be my friend in this world, will you be that person Julie?"

She smiled. "With pleasure, but at least let me brush your hair."

"After I change my clothes."

I sat on the bed as Julie gently brushed my hair. "Julie, why do you know about me? You said I was kind and caring. I haven't been here that long for someone to actually get to know me."

"Everyone knows about you. In the Sun's Light, you made the darkness go away from your friend with your sister. You always tried to help people during your travels. Once, you had rushed back to your palace to see what was wrong with that person who was taken over by darkness, because your sister was worrying. Even through you weren't always the best princess, you always tried your best. We observed you through the crystal. You are the one that everyone wanted to be Queen or else there would be no reason for us to do so much for you in such a short time. You are the Sun's Darkness' true heir to the throne."

"Everything I did was with Rein through. We were always together. She was always the better princess. Lady like with more grace than me."

Julie stopped brushing my hair for a minute. "Then I'll help you become an amazing Queen. Your sister lives in a different world than you now. It's not good to dwell on what has happened. Besides, you've decided to come here to make sure your sister was happy didn't you?"

"Thank you Julie," I said as she continued to brush my hair.

"Now, please get some rest you've got a long day tomorrow. You're becoming Queen after all."

"Good night," I said as she closed the door. I took the pin that Shade gave me out of my hair. It was pretty. A yellow crescent moon with a pink star on the side. He's forgotten by now hasn't he? The darkness knows everything while the light only knows half of the story. Everyone who has come here knows everything, they know that they had a twin, they know that they can't show their tears, and they know it's hopeless to love someone who is in the light. Everyone else will forget except themselves. A tear fell onto the hair pin. I wiped my tears away. It won't do me any good to cry.

~~~~~~~Time to become Queen~~~~

I wore a dark red dress and Julie made my long hair go into a long braid. I took a deep breathe feeling nervous. It'll be okay. I can do this, it's what I've been waiting for for a long time. Sky walked out on the balcony and said," Thank you everyone for coming. Today is the day that I resign from the throne and someone new will take over, for the true heir has arrived. Our true Queen has arrived. Throughout recent years she has helped many people, we have observed her and everyone has agreed that there is no one more suited to bear the throne. "

I walked forward to the edge of the balcony. "Fine are you ready?" I nodded, then Sky placed a crown on my head as he said,"I, King Sky announce that the throne no longer belongs to me but to Fine. May she rule as the light in our darkness and with a heart of kindness. Now I present to you Queen Fine."

Applause shattered from the large crowd. I looked around. This place... is so much different than I expected it. It's darker and it somehow looked dirtier. Buildings were almost in ruins. These people have lived like this? How sad. When the applause died down I started to speak,"I thank everyone for the warm welcome. Even through I haven't been here long, everyone treats me so kindly. To thank everyone, in return, I will do my best to rule with an opened mind and a kind heart."

As people clapped once more, I now know what I should do. "My Queen, it's time to go formally meet everyone. Are you wearing comfortable shoes, or would you rather I arrange a carriage?"

"I am completely alright with walking. Thank you anyway Sky."

As I walked throughout the streets with Sky, I noticed that it seemed even dirtier somehow. Do I even have the power to help through?

I smiled as a pastry chef handed me a small cake to eat."I hope that you enjoy it, My Queen," he said as I took a bite of it.

"It's delicious, thank you." Then I noticed that a small child was looking at me. Her clothes were torn and dirty. Is she an orphan? I didn't do anything. Maybe I should ask about those children, she was the 10th one I've seen like that. Don't they have someone to take care of them? For the rest of the day, I saw other people in similar situations, living in destroyed homes, starved, and they looked hopeless. I have to do something.

"Wait, what? What do you mean that you want to take children in and raise them here," a confused Sky asked. "If you want a kid then-"

"Not like that. I want to give everyone a better life here, so we should start with the kids. Most of those kids looked starved, with messy clothes. Those kids are the future of this place, so if they die we have no future. I don't see any problem with it either. We have more rooms than we can use and there's many things that can be used for clothes. Is there something wrong with doing that?"

"No, I will go talk to the Minster and if he accepts then the plan will go smoothly, but may I ask why you want to do this all of a sudden? Why don't you simply chose to do nothing?"

"I told myself that since I'm giving up my own happiness for my sister, shouldn't I do the same for others? No one deserves to live like that, so I will make a move. I don't care if it'll all be a burden on me in the end. I just want to do something to help."

Sky looked at me silently for a minute, then nodded,"Spoken like a true Queen, as Minster, I approve of your plan and tomorrow we will go into town and start it."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Also, do we have any guards?"

"Just a few. 10 maybe? What is your wish?"

"Can we afford for a few more?"

"We do have the budget for everything, however if you really want to give this place a better start, we don't have enough. Using old clothes to make new ones for the children will be a bit-"

"Then I'll make them. The plan for reconstructing new buildings will have to wait, while a few more jobs should open as guards, and maybe if we look around we can find beds. Also- "

A voice interrupted me by saying, "You really are planning to do everything."

I looked up and a girl jumped down. Her hair was the perfect shade of white while her eyes were a contrasting black. "Forgive me, but I often listen to the troubles of others and grant their wishes. Since I'm here that must mean that you have a wish?"

"I guess it's like that," I said slowly. "I want to give this place a better start. To be able to have the children well taken care for, for the buildings to be re made, for people not to live without a home. It's a lot but... I really want to do it."

"I see, that's what you want? I will grant this but I expect something in return. Your moon hair pin...," she started. After seeing my face of shock she finally said,"The price will be memory. The one of you and your sister, when you had received that necklace and the other one of you, that boy and the hair pin."

"What are you talking about? To take a part of the Queen's memory, what kind of person are you?"

"You already know that, don't ask such pointless questions, besides I'm just saying that is the price. It's about her opinion that actually matters because this is her wish," She explained. Then she turned her attention back to me."Well? Will you pay my price?"

"Yes," I said looking at her.

She snapped her fingers and something came shining came out of me and into her hand. "Payment has been fulfilled. By the way, a word of warning, when bad things happen here, in the Sun's Darkness, then what do you think will happen in the Sun's Light?"

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Something can't be wrong with Rein can it?

"I'll let you off easy this time through since you were willing to give me those memories, but I can't assure you how long this 'peace' will last or who will have it. Good day and good luck," she said, disappearing without a trace. Exactly what did I just do? Please don't tell me that I did something wrong. I looked down at my lap and clenched my hands into tight fists.

"My Queen?"

"I'm just a little tired," I lied as I looked at Sky again and forced myself to open my fists. "I swear."

"Would you like to take a short rest? Or perhaps some sweets will help-?"

"I'm fine," I said a little too loudly. Then I more calmly said, "I'm alright. Please don't worry too much."

He looked unconvinced. "I will go arrange for tomorrow. If you must rest, don't hesitate."

"Alright," I said as he slowly walked towards the door. He looked back at me then, went out the door. I sighed. This is going to be a lot of work isn't it? I closed my eyes to rest for a minute. It's okay, I'll be fine, I wanted to do this.

_"...Is that true?"_

I quickly opened my eyes to see nothing. Probably just my imagination. I wanted to do this because Rein... would've been so much more happy over there than here. But... that didn't mean that I didn't want to be unhappy. I have to get rid of these thoughts. I started pacing in my gown. Now that I think about it, why am I wearing a dress in the first place? normally I would just wear something else.

Suddenly the door opened and I almost jumped in fear. Julie walked in carrying a few stacks of books. "My Lady? Are you alright? You seem strange."

"Oh, it's just you Julie," I said before taking a deep breathe."Sorry, just a little tired. What are those books for?"

"Helping you become a Queen. You need practice don't you? These books were in the library about how to become a proper Queen."

"I have to read all those don't I?"

"How else do you except to learn what's in them," Julie asked as she handed a large book to me. "You should try to finish a book a day."

No point in complaining, she is trying to help me. I began to read. Chapter one, manners.


	4. Chapter 4

Fine's POV

"Too much reading," I say, slumping in my chair. As Julie handed me a cup of tea I asked, "How do people remember all of this?"

While taking a sip Julie said,"My Lady, perhaps you should go play with the children. It will be a good break from absorbing so much information."

It's been a week since my plans were working. Surprisingly, parents didn't mind send their children here to live. I think there's about 20 now, a few of them are orphans through. After finishing my tea I stood up gracefully like one of the books had said. "I'll be off."

'Don't forget you have a meeting about renovating the destroyed buildings later," Julie reminded, knowing that I've probably forgotten.

"I'll see you later in the kitchen then, the kids will enjoy a cake after dinner."

As I walked through the halls, I could hear children loudly playing. I gave a faint smile. It's nice to know that they're having fun and whenever I'm in the room they always act so well behaved. I took a deep breathe then opened the door. Toys were being thrown around everywhere. Well, I guess it's nice to see that they're energetic. Then a little girl trotted to me carrying a book, and pulled on the skirt of my gown. Yes, I'm wearing gowns on a normal basis now. I got on my knees so I could hear what she was going to tell me. "Onee-sama, will you read me a story?"

"Always," I said as I gently took the book form her small hands. I looked at the title. "This time you want me to read 'Cinderella'?"

She nodded. I took one of her hands and lead her to the chair I always sat in when I read a story. Some followed us, while others were quietly playing as they were listening to me. "Once upon a time there lived a girl named Cinderella. She..."

(I'm pretty sure you all know this story, so I forwarding)

"And Cinderella lived happily ever after with Prince Charming. The end."

Then one of the older girls asked as I closed the book, "Onee-sama, has that ever happened to you?"

"Something like that has, I guess. But I'm sure something like that will happen to all of you, the girls will find their princes and the boys will find their princess," I said, smiling. "You'll all find the one that you want to be with."

""Onee-sama, can we go play outside today? You said that if the weather's nice we could."

"The weather today is nice, Roy. Do all of you want to go in the garden?"

Then everyone said,"YES~!"

Sun's Light Shade's POV

Different color, bigger, smaller, more pointy. Why isn't that crystal in any on these books? I slammed my book shut. That crystal had to do with Fine's disappearance. Looking in books didn't really help through. I would go back to the Sunny Kingdom and demand an explanation on what's going on, but somehow I knew that Queen Elsa and King Truth didn't want to talk about it. What were they hiding? I stood up, deciding to go anyway. Maybe Rein can tell me what's going on.

When I got there, someone grabbed me and dragged me somewhere, luckily when I was dragged to Rein. She was pacing back and forth. Why she's doing that, I don't know. She looked up from the ground to see me.

"Shade? What are you doing here? Wait, one of the maids dragged you here assuming that you were Bright-sama didn't they? What brings you by today? "

"Probably and um...," I began, not knowing where I was going with this.

Fortunately for me she kept talking, "But, I'm glad that you are here. Bright-sama was busy and couldn't come today. I really needed to talk to someone."

"What about?"

"Well, Father and Mother said that it's time that I think about if I'm going to be Queen and to be honest, I don't think that I'm really ready."

"You'll be fine, you've been studying hard for the past 2 years haven't you," I said, trying to figure out how to ask her about the crystal.

She was silent for a while. "Rein," I said trying to get to her attention. This is weird, she's never like this. I waved my hand in front of her. "Rein."

"Sorry, all of a sudden I felt like someone's missing, but it's probably my imagination," she said then looked at the clock. "Well, it was nice to see you Shade but I have to go to my lessons now or Camelot will get mad at me again. Stay for a while if you want, later."

"Later," I said as she walked out the door. Now, where was that crystal again? After a few hours of walking around in circles, I found it. It really was a left from the ballroom not a right. This crystal... it's the color of the midnight sky, so dark... but it's full of light.

Right when I was about to touch it a voice stopped me," What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around to see Queen Elsa she walked towards me as she said," I'm going to repeat myself, what do you think you're doing?"

"Where is Fine?"

"I see... you still remember that child. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you where because it's not exactly a place you can get to easily, even if you are a son of the night," she said pausing for a minute to look at the crystal. Then she handed a book to me. "It won't do any harm if I lend you this book, but be careful it's the only copy that the Sun's Light possesses."

"Thank you," I said as she left the room.

"And be careful that Rein doesn't know what's in that book. I want to tell her when she's ready to accept the truth. Truth agrees with me. I hope that you won't close your eyes to what's real."

I looked at the book. Nothing that unusual, it just didn't have a title. I guess I'll read it later.

Sun's Darkness Fine's POV

"Onee-sama, the cake you made was really good," Roy said as I made sure that he was in and warm in bed. "Will you make it again?"

"I'll make another cake for dessert tomorrow," I promised. Before I walked out of the room I said," Sweet dreams everyone. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Onee-sama," everyone said as I turned off the light and exited from the room. I sighed. I have more to do.

"Are you getting tired My Queen? We could always reschedule meeting the new guards."

"Sky. No, I'm fine. It'll be rude if I don't," I said as I tried to walk as quickly as I could. Queen lessons, playing with kids, and trying to balance everything else I should do. I'll get use to it soon through. I'll be alright. I just have to work a little harder. I smiled at the new guards," Thank you for taking the jobs. If there's anything that you need, please inform Sky and I will try to help as best I can."

They all said," Thank you My Queen. We'll do our best."

"Then please protect this castle. Especially the crystal in the white room. If we were to lose that, there won't be another true heir to the throne," I explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Queen!"

"Then please work hard, I'll be counting on you," I said. "Unfortunately right now, I need to finish some work. Good day."

"Good day."

I yawned as I walked. Just a little longer. Then I can sleep. Just a little... longer... Before I knew it my eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Shade's POV Sun's Light.

As soon as I opened the book that Queen Elsa gave me, I couldn't read it because there weren't any words! How do you expect me to read something like this? I closed the book, then opened it again in hope of finding something. Still nothing. Fine, where did you go? Then all of a sudden the book cover glowed. An emblem of the Sun appeared and the book opened in my hands. I began to read.

_Ever since the beginning of Fushigi Boshi, there has always been a Kingdom of the Sun. However like the moon, there is a dark side of the Sun, an alternate world called the Sun's Darkness. It is like the Sun's Light but it is also different. The one who will possess the throne will appear when a pair of twins is born. _

Twins?

_The twins are the same however their appearances are different. When one of the twins leaves to go rule in the Sun's Darkness, everyone expect the current King and Queen will forget. Even the other twin, until the day the parents tell them. It will be like the other one never existed in the Sun's Light. _

That's why they were surprised that I remembered Fine and it explains everything including why Rein was acting strange. But now how do I get the the Sun's Darkness? Maybe the next-. It's no good. When I turned the page it was blank. But I managed to learn more about where Fine is, but how exactly do I get there? When I looked down I excepted to see blank pages again but something was shining and words formed. I began to read again.

_Princess Grace also had a twin, with sky blue hair and rose red eyes who went by the name of Eli. She ruled the Sun's Darkness for over 200 years. A gentle and noble Queen that had a heart of gold, even her sister couldn't compare to her. Unfortunately while Queen Eli lived for so long, Princess Grace had died early so she never did become Queen of the Sun's Light. The twin that stays in the Light will die early unless a new pair of twins is born. This is the unfortunate fate of the twins of the Sun. _

_13 years ago, Queen Eli had died and her last wish was that someone would take care of the Kingdom that she raised with kindness. However the Sun's Darkness has suffered even more since then. It is a truly pitiful place. When the Sun's Light is happy the Sun's Darkness will be unfortunate. _

So that's how it is. Fine knew about this didn't she? That's why she changed and started studying hard for 3 years. So that means... she decided to leave. But I still don't know why she wanted to do that.

I turned the page again. There were pictures of Princess Grace and someone who looked exactly like her. Probably Queen Eli. She really did look like Princess Grace... the only difference was the hair and eye color. 200... years. Why... if she knew what was going to happen to her why did she go in the first place?

"Oni-sama? Is everything alright?"

I immediately closed the book and hid it behind my back as Milky opened the door. "Yeah, everything's fine."

She looked at me. "Are you sure? You've been acting a bit strange since Rein's birthday party. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her. "Just been thinking about something for while. It's not really a big deal."

"What are you thinking about? I want to know, and maybe I can help you with it."

"Thanks but that's okay. Why are you here anyway," I asked trying to distract her from asking me anymore questions. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah, Mother said that it was time to eat dinner. Hurry up the chef made some moon cakes and moon cotton candy for dessert!"

"Okay," I said. "I'll be there in a bit, go on ahead."

"Hurry up, Oni-sama, I really want to eat the sweets" Milky said before she went.

When I heard her footsteps walking away, I sighed and opened the book again. A picture of a girl with pure white hair and night colored eyes appeared. Who was she? This is useless through. I turned to the next page and waited a few minutes. Nothing. Looks like I'll have to wait for the rest of the pages to appear. I put the book back on my desk. I wonder how long it will take.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later Fine's POV

"My Lady, a letter has arrived for you," Julie said as she handed me a letter.

"Julie, I've been telling you for at least a year since I came here, just call me Fine."

"My Lady, I have already told you this..."

I stopped listening to what she she was saying as I opened the letter. As soon as I saw the back of the envelope my blood ran cold. A Sunny Kingdom emblem? What is this for? I quickly skimmed the letter. A wedding invitation?

"Julie, where did you get this," I asked interrupting her ranting.

"One of the guards who were watching over the white crystal," She explained. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," I said. When is it? Tomorrow? That means that it's this afternoon. It took me so long just to figure out the time difference. One day here in three days in the Sun's Light. I have no idea why it's like that but it is. Now onto the other problem should I go? It's Rein's wedding but-

"My Lady. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, please don't concern yourself. Will you please dispose of this? I can't attend, since I have some work to do later," I said as I handed her the letter.

Julie just looked at the invitation and then gently pushed it towards me. "It might be a better idea for you to go to this event. I'll inform Sky-sama that you had something else to do," she said to answer my confused look. "Please go, I'm telling you this as a friend."

I sighed. Guess there's no choice. Just one visit and that should be it. "Very well then. Will you please choose a dress for me to wear and get some make up?"

"M-make up? My Lady are you finally be-"

"No, I need to change my appearance for this afternoon. Please get it ready by 11," I instructed. I stood up. "I will be reviewing some of my lessons, if you need me I will be in the study."

"Yes, My Lady," Julie said.

Please don't tell me that something's going to go wrong when I go. I looked out the window. Mother and Father probably sent that invitation, but why? Even through it's been three years in their time... they still remember me. I wonder if they told Rein yet, that she has a twin sister. Anyways, I'd better go review. I still can't believe that could finish all those books within a year here. I thought it would've taken longer. There were at least 20 books and I am a really slow reader.

I picked up a book and started to skim through it. Regular Elegance. Okay so, always walk with a straight back, keep in rhythm, with small steps. Never slouch, burp, or run. Always keep yourself calm. I closed the book. Let's see if I can actually do this. I stood up and slowly walked - Wait why am I doing this? I've been wearing nothing but dresses, and am always acting mature. Basically I'm acting how I was suppose to act like.

"My Lady, preparations are completed. Now hurry, so I'll have more time to do your make up," Julie said after she walked in.

"It's only 10:30."

"Yes, but I am going to give you a complete make over so your sister doesn't notice you at all."

"It's going to take that long," I asked in fear. "On second thought, I don't think that I'll be going anyway."

"You're going, this way please My Lady," she said with a creepy aura. "Or I won't have enough time. Please hurry."

C-cooperate now and maybe it won't be so bad. Unfortunately I was wrong... so incredibly wrong.

35 minutes later...

"As much as I hate this, it'll work. Thank you Julie, you're quite skilled at this," I told her. Now I just have to get into that dress... Blood red with a layered skirt. I'm going to trip, I just know it... but since I'm going to see Rein again it's okay this time. She can't know who I am, and then... Shade might remember me if I go in my normal clothes.

"Thank you for the praise My Lady."

Then Sky suddenly walked in, "My Queen, what is the mean- Oh, I'm sorry wrong room. Have you seen the Queen?"

Now, I could've gotten mad but I need to remain calm, practice makes perfect after all. " It seems that your work is truly amazing, Julie. Now, exactly what were you going to scold me about Sky?"

"Well, um..."

I sighed. This is one of the reasons why I don't wear make up often. "Please speak clearly. I'm going out for a bit soon and need to finish getting ready."

"Oh right, My Queen why have you canceled the meeting about which tutors we should hire for the children? You've been strongly recommending that they learn more," Sky said the most serious he's been for the entire conversation.

"I had just told you that. I'm going somewhere, thus I cannot be at the meeting and it's re-scheduled for later tonight. I'm incredibly sorry for being inconvenient. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I understand. Then please hurry back," Sky said while leaving the room."Pardon me."

After I finished putting on the dress, Julie brushed my hair and left it down. "Thank you for everything Julie. I'll be going now."

"Have a safe trip My Lady.'

I walked to the crystal and told the guards,"I will be back later. Thank you for your hard work."

I grabbed the crystal and then I was transported and thrown onto the ground again. I really need to work on my landings. Let's see, I've got my invitation so I'm good. I walked out towards the pictures... changed. Now only Rein was in them. Looks like I've been forgotten. The reception was in the garden, and everything was decorated in white and blue roses. So pretty. I looked around to see Rein in a wedding dress besides Bright. They look happy.

"It's been a while.' I turned to see Mother. "You look different, Fine."

"Please don't talk about my appearance. Thank you for inviting me, but why did you invite me?"

"I wanted to see how my other daughter has grown. That and you've probably been working hard these last few years haven't you? Once in a while it's good to have a break, so try to enjoy yourself today," Mother explained. "And stay as long as you like."

"I have some work to do so I can't stay too long."

"Alright, make sure you say hello to your father as well. I'll be around if you need me."

"Thank you," I said as she walked away. Okay, so I get some cake, give a blessing then go. I can do this... I think. I walked to get a sluice of cake. Don't eat too much, don't eat too much, don't- I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized to the person in front of me. Wait a minute- Shade? Please don't notice.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking either."

"Please excuse me," I said as I slowly walked to get a piece of cake. Ah~! DELICIOUS~! I wonder how you bake a cake to be as wonderful as this? Sweet and soft, with a strawberry on top. Maybe Julie knows how to make a cake like this, then I can get her to teach me. I am getting better at cooking after all.

"Ladies, it's time for the bride to throw the bouquet!"

Bouquet? I shook my head. I can't think about that. Because... no matter what Shade can't be with me. And I can't- something fell in my hands. Flowers? Oh, I caught it. But I wasn't even trying! How does that work?


	7. Chapter 7

Shade's POV

I walked towards Milky. The only reason why I'm here is because she dragged me here. When she noticed me she said, "Ah! Oni-sama. Are you having fun?"

"Not really, are you almost done yet?"

"Nope! I still have 10 slices left. Oni-sama try to relax, lately you've been kinda... stressed," Milky advised.

"Thanks for worrying but I'm fine-" I started to say until something was in my face. I took it off, isn't this... a garter? Or something?

"Oni-sama looks like you're dancing, good for you."

"Wait, what?"

Then Milky started pushing me to where Bright and Rein were. "Shade you caught it? Good for you," Rein said. "Whoever catches the garter and the bouquet dance together and they'll get married, isn't that nice?"

"No thank you. I'm not dancing."

"Come on Shade, we just want you to get married soon," Bright said trying to convince me. "So that you don't die old and alone."

"No," I said, hoping that this argument will be over soon. "And what kind of reason is-?"

Then a voice interrupt us, "Um... excuse me?"

We all turned to see the girl that I bumped into earlier she was holding a bouquet. "I believe that this is yours isn't it Rein-sama?"

"Yes, and since you caught it, you get to dance with Shade and then you two might get married,"Rein happily explained to her. "Oh wait but you look familiar somehow... Have we met before? Maybe at a party or something?"

"No, I believe that this is our first meeting and I'm sorry, but I refuse to dance," the girl said. I completely agree with her."Besides I'm not really the best person to dance with."

"But why? Come on, please dance, it's been a really long time since I've seen Shade dance and I'm sure that you would dance really well with him and pretty please with sugar and-," Rein was saying incredibly fast.

"Okay," I said loudly so Rein could take a breath. "Just one dance, right?"

Fine's POV

Then an over excited Rein said," Yes! Then we'll stop bothering you. Now go dance.'

Shade grabbed my hand and lead me to dance. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? Then as a new song started Shade said, "Sorry about that."

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. I really didn't want to heard Rein-sama ranting." Then Shade twirled me. "Someone else already ranted to me today," I said under my breath.

"That girl that Shade-sama's dancing with looks like Rein-sama," I heard someone whisper. "Doesn't she?"

"She does, maybe she's Rein-sama's twin," another whispered. That one made me a bit sad.

"You idiots, Rein-sama was born an only child it's impossible for her to be Rein-sama's twin." I am her twin through...

"Don't let something like that bother you, there only lies," Shade said. "And you want to know something? Rein did have a twin, she looks nothing like you through... but somehow... you do resemble her just a little."

"But those women said that Rein-sama didn't have a twin, so why do you know that?" He actually remembers me?

"That's because when she left three years ago, everyone basically forgot about her. I don't know why I was one of the only people to remember her."

"Shade-sama do you like her a lot?"

"I probably love her,"Shade said.

At that moment, I wanted to say who I was. I wanted to say what I felt for him. I wanted to stay with him. But I can't be that selfish or else someone will be hurt in the end. Instead I asked, "Do you think you'll see her again?"

"I hope I do. Even if she doesn't want to see me, I still want to see her no matter what."

"Then..," I let go of his hands. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that your wish will come true or that your feelings will be returned."

"Wh-?"

"It was nice to see you again, Shade."I started to run back to that room. I'm leaving again without explaining anything, I'm... really a terrible person. I grabbed the crystal and I ended up on the floor.

"My Queen, are you unharmed?'

"Thank you for worrying," I said. "However I'm not really sure. Please don't concern yourself too much on my account. I'll be alright soon. "

I started to walk to change. When I got to my room, a little bullet ran to hug me. "Onee-sama welcome back!"

"I'm back. Were you waiting for me?"

She looked at me while smiling and said," Yeah! But why do you look so strange Onee-sama?"

"I'll clean it off, when I'm done why don't you help me make a cake for dessert today?"

"Alright! I'll go wait in the kitchen," she said running to the kitchen. I smiled. She's really a good girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Shade's POV

Just now... wasn't that Fine? It didn't look anything like her but her voice was exactly the same. but then she said that my feelings will never be conveyed. Does she hate me that much, to the point where she left? I walked off the dance floor and to queen Elsa who was sitting comfortably at one of the tables. I sat down with her.

"Shade, how are you getting with that book? I hope that you find it interesting."

i ignored her question and asked "Fine came here today didn't she?"

Her smiled faded a bit. "So you saw her," She asked already knowing the answer. She thought carefully before saying anything else. "I honestly thought that you would've forgotten her, by now, but it seems that I was wrong."

"How can I get to the Sun's Darkness? Please Queen Elsa, I want to see her, even if she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Come by next week, I will tell Truth, and... we'll see," Queen Elsa said. "Meet us in the room with the crystal."

"Thank you so much."

Before I got up from the table she stopped me, to say," And Shade? I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you that she was coming."

"It's alright, I did get to see her again at least. Thank you for inviting my sister and I... it was interesting," I said as I walked to get Milky. She was still eating. I thought that she was done by now. How many slices did she eat anyway?

She noticed me and said,"Oni-sama, did you have fun dancing? You should dance more with that person. You two would make a good couple and it would be good since Mother's getting worried about how you keep declining all your marriage partners."

"It's time to go now Milky, the longer we stay, the longer Mother's going to be lonely," I said. Then quickly added, "And I think the chef said something about making moon cotton candy for you." to convince her.

"Okay, Oni-sama." Then Milky turned and accidentally bumped into someone who fell down. Then she extended her hand and said, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The woman took the hand and while getting up said, "I'm alright, thank you for your kindness. Would you happen to know where the bride is?"

"She's over there,' Milky said pointing towards the dance floor. "But you probably have to wait until she's done dancing."

"Really? Well, thank you very much," she said slowly while walking away. She seems familiar somehow... where have I seen her? Her pure white hair and eyes the color of night, I've seen her once but I don't remember where exactly.

"Oni-sama," Milky said getting me out of my thoughts. "I thought you said that we were going now."

"Yeah we are," I said trying to quickly get to our balloon without something else happening without looking unnatural.

Next week... Shade's POV (Sorry if the plot's going too fast but this is a very long story.)

I walked to the room painted black carrying the book that Queen Elsa had given me a long time ago. I never did get to finish this book. After the first day I started reading it, it kept talking about Queen Eli, what she did for 200 years. Informing, but not really that important to me. Only about a half of the book was actually shown to I opened the door I saw the same scene from when Fine had first left.

"Shade, it's nice to see you, have you been well," King Truth asked causally. "It seems that you wish to see Fine again."

"Yes and thank you for lending me this book, it was... informing, " I said as I handed the book to Queen Elsa.

"If you want to see Fine, then grab the crystal and think about how much you want to see her," Queen Elsa instructed. "When you want to return here make sure that you grab the pure white crystal that's over there and you need to think about something that's precious to you here. "

"I understand. Thank you," I said as I took the gem in my hands. Fine, let me see her again. Even if it's the the last time, even if she hates me, please let me see her face. Then maybe I can finally say that- A white glow started to appear around me.

"Remember Shade, don't stay for a year! Or you'll be forgotten here," King Truth warned right before a bright light engulfed me and somehow I landed on the floor. Did I make it through?

"Halt! Stand down," someone said as two people grabbed me and forced me down. "Who are you? And exactly where did you come from?"

"I-"

A new voice interrupted me. "What's going on? Who's this?"

"Minster, he is no one. Probably someone who was trying to take away the crystal," the first voice said. "We have this under control. Please don't worry."

The other voice quickly said," I hope that I shouldn't have to worry. Please dispose of him quickly. My Lady doesn't have time to deal with such things, and I don't want to bring her more bad news since she's been rather depressed for the past few days. So be careful, and don't let her see-"

A new calm voice interrupted him," Don't let me see what exactly, Sky?"

"M-my Queen!"

"I was curious where you were since you have the information on when the children were going to have lessons with a tutor," the calmer voice said, her foot steps getting closer so I could see the end of the gown's skirt. "Now, let him go."

"But My-"

"You probably didn't give him any time to say his side of the story so it's very likely that you would assume he's a thief. However that's wrong, but it's alright because this is a very close friend of mine, isn't that right, Shade?"

I looked up to see the same person who I danced with recently. A face that had changed with eyes that I couldn't see past."Fine?"


	9. Chapter 9

Fine's POV

I had to act calm even through I wasn't. I had to act like the amazing Queen that everyone wanted. I can't let someone that I love break my facade. I looked at the guards and said,"Please let go of him, it must be uncomfortable to be in his current position, and really, the only wrong that he did was that he forgot to tell me that he was coming."

"Yes, My Queen," the two guards said letting him go. "Our apologies."

"Please keep up the good work through but before accusing anyone of stealing please address me first," I said taking Shade's hand. Then I turned my attention to Sky. "Also please be sure to give me the information later at the meeting, and please treat him nicely."

"Understood. I will treat your friend well."

"Thank you," I said smiling at Sky. "Now if you'll excuse us." When we finally got away from them I said, "What are you doing here in the first place?"

He didn't say anything. "I wanted to see you."

As I tried to ignore the thumping of my heart I said, "You saw me before, wasn't that enough?" I started to walk away from him and to where the children were. "I have things to do, please make yourself at home. Later, I'll have someone escort you to the room you'll be using during you stay here. You are free to look around if you wish."

"You won't tell me anything? Can't you at least tell me the reason why you decided to leave in the first place," he angrily said. "I deserve at least that. Rein does too. When I visited her once she said that someone was missing. She knows that you aren't there, and I'm pretty sure that she wants to see you again."

"You're right about that, however it's better this way, if she never figures out."

"You know that she'll die early if she doesn't give birth to twins," Shade practically yelled. "Are you really alright with your twin dying?"

I didn't turn to face him. I said in a rather harsh voice," No. However her life will be so much more pleasant than mine, if it's only that, I'm alright with that," I said trying to make it so tears didn't fall down my face. I already know.

"You-"

"Sorry, but I'm already 15 minutes off schedule, any later, they'll go looking for me. We can finish discussing this matter later."

But before I could walk away anymore Shade said, "Just tell me why you changed so much."

"A Queen isn't suppose to be weak, powerless, or selfish. I am someone who has been ruling since I was merely 13 therefore I was force to mature," I said quickly walking away before he could say anything else. I took a deep breath before I entered the door and forced a smile on my face.

"Onee-sama, you're late!"

"I'm sorry Rose. I had something to do. Today at dinner a guest will join us, so all of you please be on your best behavior."

"Yes Onee-sama," everyone said.

"I'll make a cake for everyone for dessert. What kind should it be today?"

The boys yelled, "Chocolate! It has to be chocolate."

While the girls yelled, "Strawberry! That's better."

And this is what I get for asking them what kind of cake I should make. then I felt someone pulling on my skirt. "What is it Rose?"

"Um.. Onee-sama, I've got an idea why don't you make a bunch of tiny cakes that have different flavors?"

"That's a good idea, Rose. There can be strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, and with different decorations on top. I'll go start making them since it will take some time," I said.

"You're leaving already Onee-sama? We didn't play together yet through," Roy complained. "And today we could've gone outside."

"I'm sorry, but I'll play with you all tomorrow. When it's time for you to sleep I promise that I'll come in to tell you any story you want. Pinky swear," I said as I wrapped my pinky around Roy's. "So please wait until then."

Dinner Time... Shade's POV

I'm pretty amaze with all the kids that are here behaving, but who's kids are they anyway? This meal is pretty good too, who made it?

"Shade? Is the food not to your liking?"

"No, it's really good," I said.

"Is that so? That's nice to hear."

Then one of the maids took away the plates and another placed large three tiered tea stands, covered with different types of cupcakes on the table. Each cupcake was decorated differently and looked amazing. Seriously who makes the food here?

"Onee-sama, it's really good!"

"Really? Thank you. There's enough for everyone to have as much as they want, but don't eat too much or you'll get a stomach ache," Fine warned. Wait, Fine actually made this? And it's good? This really is impossible. "Oni-sama, aren't you going to eat some?"

I looked at the child then back at the cupcake in my plate. Slowly I took a bite, it is good! Dark chocolate with white chocolate shavings on top. there was also whip cream in the middle. I'm still shocked at the fact that Fine made edible food. The girl who made food so terrible that her dessert for the Best Sweets Princess looked nothing like food at all, is making amazingly delicious sweets.

"By your expression, it seems that my cooking has changed from how it use to be," Fine said in a slightly amused voice.

She really did change a lot more than I expected. Yes... so much more than I expected.


	10. Chapter 10

Fine's POV

"Then with a kiss Snow White awoke. And they lived happily ever after. The end, " I finished. "It's getting late so you all should go to sleep now. "

"One more Onee-sama," Candy pleaded.

"If you done sleep then you'll miss breakfast and I believe that your tutor's coming tomorrow,"I said. Within seconds all of them shut their eyes and had their covers over their heads. I smiled. "Good night." I turned off the lights and left the room.

Sky was waiting, "You've finished My Queen?"

"Yes," I said. "Shall we go to the meeting?"

"Of course this way, My Queen."

I sat down at a long table with Sky and counselors who were also sitting around the long table. I picked up some papers and started skimming the information.

"My Queen, the buildings have been completely restored and families have moved back in today," one of the said as I continued on to the next set of papers.

"Is that so? Thank you for your hard work. Is there any other news? Perhaps about any new orphans or something?"

"No news about that My Lady, however there are some parents are requesting that their children may be sent back home?"

I set aside the papers that I was holding and said,"If I may ask, where is the list of families that wish to have their children home?"

"Right here, My Lady," One of them said handing a stack of papers to me.

I flipped through them. "Please arrange a visiting day and invite them. I will inform the children of this and it will be their decision."

"It will be done, my Lady."

"Is there anything else," I asked as I put the papers in a neat stack.

"That is it My Queen. Problems have decreased incredibly since you have taken the throne. For once this world is at peace. Queen Eli would've been happy to see her beloved kingdom prosper and she would've been quite proud of you."

"I am not worthy of such kind words. I just did what I could to help this world," I said.

"Um... My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you, come in," someone said as a child ran in to me.

"Onee-sama," Rose said.

"Why are you up so late, Rose? Can you not sleep?"

She didn't say anything. I stood up from my chair. "The meeting has concluded for tonight since there is nothing left to discuss, or is that false? If not then, I bid all of you a good night's rest and hope that you will please continue to do work hard. I truly can't thank you enough."

"Goodnight My Queen/Lady," They all said. I stood up and took Rose's hand, then walked out the door. We went back to my room and after I changed we sat on my bed.

"Now, what's wrong Rose? Why can't you sleep?"

"A scary nightmare. It was really scary... I was falling, then I was locked away, and everyone was going farther and farther away," Rose said wrapping herself in the blankets. "I thought I was going to lose everything again."

I hugged her gently. In a gentle voice, I said, "Don't worry that won't happen to you. I'll always be with you, so don't worry. You're not alone anymore."

"Onee-sama... tell me that story again."

"You really love that story don't you?"

She just nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a mysterious man. No one ever knew what he was doing or why he did it, so everyone assumed that he was bad. At the same time there was a very kind prince through they looked the same, everyone thought that they were different people because of their personalities. However, one girl thought that they were the same person and she was right. One day, people found out that the kind prince was really the mysterious also found out that actually the reason why the man did all those things was because in a way he was trying to help them, he was a good person."

I smiled when I saw the Rose was fast asleep. Quietly I got off the bed, went out the room and closed the door. If it's like this, then she'll be able to sleep for the rest of the night without any nightmares. That story always does the trick.

"Who really was the man in the story?"

"Shade..."

Shade's POV

"Who really was the man in the story," I asked after Fine closed the door.

"Shade, who else could it be? Honestly, a kind prince and a mysterious man, it's quite obvious," she said her back turned to me.

"She also said 'tell her the story again.' How many times have you said it?"

"You're not the only one, I've told stories about Rein and Bright as well. It's only because I get tired of continuously telling them fairy tales. Now, let's go," she said as she turned around grabbed my hand and lead me somewhere. The kitchen?

"Please have some," she said as she set out some tea.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble of doing that."

"I wanted to," Fine said as she poured the cups of tea and handed one to me."Besides, we still have to finish our conversation from earlier and I have a feeling that it's going to take a while. Especially since you seem to have a lot of questions."

"You'll actually answer me?" She just sipped her tea. I'm going to guess that's a yes. "Why did you leave if you knew what was going to happen?"

"It was because I knew I left, I couldn't let Rein decide. She would be torn between letting me have my happiness and Bright. It's unfair. She probably would've been broken when she found out that no one would remember who she was. I don't want that to happen."

"But you didn't want your own happiness? For Rein you were willing to throw it all away?"

I watched her finger as it fingered the rim of the cup. "Yes, but it's not like I'm unhappy, I like helping people-"

"How long have you been telling yourself that lie?"

She was silent for a while. "You're right it's not really a lie but then again it's not really the truth. To be honest, I wanted to go back a bunch of times but I can't be selfish. That and.. I couldn't be able to handle seeing everyone else again."

"I didn't forget you through."

"That's why I'm answering all your an apology. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Really I didn't. Sorry."

"It's fine, me remembering was unexpected."

She smiled at me and I could feel my heart beating faster. "I'm just glad that you don't hate me. By the way, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Don't know. A few days I guess."

"About a week then? A month will pass when you get back over there. Every day you're here three days past over there."

"How does that make any sense? "

"Who knows?"


	11. Chapter 11

Fine's POV

I turned the next page of my book trying to read it but the words didn't really make any sense in my head. What's going on with me? Lately I haven't been focusing at all, ever since Shade came here. I'm not supposed to be like this. I can't be like this, not anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I looked up and saw that girl again. She was sitting on the other side of the desk with a somewhat worried expression. "Last time I saw you, you looked more serious and stuff. Did something happen?"

"I don't have a wish, why are you here?"

Her voice turned became into a false upset tone. "Fine, you're mad at me aren't you? Oh well, I knew this was going to happen just not this soon. Anyways, I just felt like visiting you, unless you find something wrong with that?"

I looked back into my book. "Fix your voice, it's a little annoying. I'm not mad at you and there's nothing wrong with you wanting to visit but we aren't even friends in the first place. I don't even know your name."

She gave a small chuckle. "Alright, alright. Nee, you like that boy don't you? Shade was it?"

I felt my face get warmer as I said, "He's just a really good friend, that's all."

"It doesn't seem like that to me. I know that you're in love with him, I know that you want to be with him, and I know that he feels the same way. You keep telling yourself that you're happy but you're not. You're just afraid of getting hurt in the end."

I looked at her. Why does she know how I feel? Even through I made sure to put up a wall, so no one could see my true feelings. I... didn't want to leave. I wanted to be happy. In a fearful voice I said, "How can you tell... what I'm feeling?"

"I just had to look behind the mask." She gently started to stroke my hair. "I'm the only one who knows who you really are here, Fine. Not Julie, Sky, or even Rose knows what you truly want or what you're really feeling, but I do. I understand you a lot more than them, but not nearly as much as Shade and Rein."

Rein... Shade... "What's your name?"

She smiled. "My name is Moon because of my appearance and I was born on the night of a full moon. It's a little strange since Shade is from the Moon Kingdom and Eli was always telling me about the Moon Kingdom when she was still alive."

"Eli? You mean Queen Eli, how do you know her?"

She put her hand down from my head and said,"Well, we were best friends. Since, she was about... 38 give or take a couple of years. Wouldn't I know a lot about her? By then I was probably about 45, maybe 48."

"But you look so young! You can't be over 50 years old!"

"Yeah, you're right but for one thing we don't really age physically that much. Eli lived until she was 200 here... so that means she was actually 600. I'm about... 622 or something?

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Lots of things don't make sense," she said not missing a beat.

Then the clock rang for a new hour had started. "I'm going to be late," I said, quickly closing the book and putting back on the shelf. As I straightened things out I asked,"Will you tell me more about Queen Eli later?"

"With pleasure. Later, Fine." And with that she disappeared into thin air. How does she do that?

"Onee-sama," Rose said as I opened the door. She trotted to me and hugged me. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," I said then noticed that everyone was looking at me with begging eyes. "What is it?"

"ONEE-SAMA PLEASE HELP US WITH OUR HOMEWORK!"

"I thought that you understood yesterday's lessons. What happened?"

"Sensei gave us these books and we can't understand any of it," Roy yelled holding a thick book. "He told us that we're going to have a test next time he comes. What's a test? It sounds hard!"

"A test is something that you do to see how much of it you know. Let me see one of those books." Roy handed the heavy book to me and I flipped through it. Most of these kids aren't even 10 yet and he expects them to be able to comprehend this! I really should talk to that teacher. "What else did Sensei have you do?"

"Then he just taught us about the history of Queen Eli and told us to write a summary. What's a summary?"

"A summary is where you write a shorter version of what you learned about but you only include important facts,"I explained. "What about Queen Eli did Sensei teach you?"

"When Queen Eli got a special bracelet."

"He does know that most of you aren't even 10 right?"

They all shook their heads. Okay, looks like I'm going to break the news to him. Until then... they need a change in lesson plans. Oh wait, I know what to do. I opened the door behind me and said,"Oni-sama will teach you a few things until I can find a more suitable teacher for you."

Shade asked walking in the room, "How did you know I was there?"

"Secret. So that means that you'll do it right Shade?"

"I guess but-"

Then everyone shouted," YAY! THANK YOU ONI-SAMA!"

"So it's settled. Now, it's really nice outside today, so who wants to go to the garden?"

Later...

"Really? No way," I said in disbelief. "There's no proof that happened."

"I saw it with my own eyes," Moon said. "Eli was amazing at sword play. She beat a lot of people easily. Everyone thought that the most lady like and peace loving Queen would never even touch a sword, but she still did. In fact she loved it! I tried doing it once, but well... let's just say that everyone ducked when I held a sword."

"Queen Eli sounds amazing, but why did history not include all this about her?"

"They wanted a perfect Queen. She was a talented fighter even when she was back in the Sun's Light. Anything in her hands could be come a weapon."

"Did she tell you anything about her life in the Light?"

"Just a bit, her sister and this guy that she liked mainly," Moon said turning to her stomach on the bed.

"Was she sad too, that she had to leave him," I asked in a softer voice.

"Devastated, but one day she realized something. By then it was too late through. He died and she was left with the pain, but that's the fate of living such a long 's impossible not to see someone you love die. At one point in her life she almost killed herself," Moon said closing her eyes to remember the scene. "History only shows the good she did. They didn't show her flaws."

"Did she love that man a lot," I asked still stuck on the fact that she almost killed herself because someone she loved had died.

Moon didn't answer for a while instead she laided there with her eyes closed. Then she said," She did, in the end she learned her lesson. She lived with so much pain for 100 years. Everyone from her past was gone and I was all she had left."

"She's suffered so much, but in all the pictures I've ever seen her in she was smiling."

"You know why there wasn't a picture where she cried."

"A Queen shouldn't be so selfish to make people worry so much about why she cries instead they'll keep smiling no matter what kind of pain they go through," I said voicing my thoughts. It's unfair. Tears are like a weight on someone's heart, it hurts when you can't cry.

"Sorry to leave on a sad note, but I've got work to do right now."

"Will you come again?"

"Of course, when I have a break. Later Fine," she said right before she disappeared.

Somehow, I think that when that man died... Queen Eli just wanted to be with him. It's kinda like my feelings for Shade. I want to be with him I really do but... he'll have to go back eventually and then... what am I suppose to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Fine's POV

I woke up earlier than normal today. 'Today's the day's' I thought grimly as I changed out of my night gown. Shade's leaving after breakfast today. I'll be alright through, even through it could be good bye forever and I never see him again. I saw something shining on my beside table. The pin Shade gave me. I put it in my hair. Something beat hard against my chest. I clutched my chest with one of my hands. What was that?

Maybe a walk will make me feel better. Yeah, a walk. I walked out of my room and looked around. It's so peaceful without any one else up. Then I heard a loud voice coming from one of the rooms. Someone's actually up this early? Quietly I looked through the door. Sky and other counselors were sitting around a table, but for what exactly?

"Sky-sama, please calm down. Someone could wake up if you yell anymore."

Then Sky violently stood up yelling, "How can I be calm?"

Then one of them hit Sky on the head and he fell down. "Don't make me do that again. Anyways it's fine, Shade or whatever his name is, is leaving today. You don't need to worry about Her Lady anymore. Why were you even worrying in the first place?"

"He's from the Light isn't he?"

"Just because he looks like someone important to the Queen doesn't mean that- no wait, you like her don't you? So it's a love rival for you isn't it? Are you jealous or something, at the way she looks at that boy?"

"You couldn't be more off, Senator."

"You don't have to be that mean, it's just that nothing interesting has happened lately."

"I'm going to assume that none of you has noticed something changed in the short time Shade was here? The Queen's distracted and hasn't been doing her work properly. Somehow I think that they should've been separated sooner in the end at this rate they're both going to get hurt."

Let's see... go in and shock them or slip away, ignoring that I heard any of that? I just walked away, there's no point in starting a fight. Sure I haven't put a lot of effort in my work lately, and maybe I've been a little distracted. And there's definitely no way I can deny the fact that it's going to hurt in the end but... I can't just ignore these feelings. I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with Shade ever since the time we met even through I didn't know about it then.

I know my feelings. Now my question for myself is will I let myself bear all of the pain in the end?

"It really was nice seeing you again, Shade. Please tell My Mother and Father that I said hello," I said as Shade was going close towards the crystal. "They'll probably be happy to know that I'm doing my job just fine. I wasn't really able to talk to them that much last time."

Shade turned around. "Thanks for the past few days. It was fun," he said as he smiled.

"No problem." Don't look at me like that.

"Can I come here again?"

"Sorry, it'll bother others and if you come too much Milky will be wondering where you are all the time." Don't ask me that.

I want to be with him...

He wants to see me...

We can't be together...

"Will you come to visit once in a while at least then," Shade asked not walking forward.

"I can't, sorry," I said as I walked towards the crystal and past him. Then I asked the question that I wanted to know the answer for years."Shade, if you wanted to send the rest of your life here with me leaving everything and everyone would you do it?"

"Yes."

I was shocked. Everything just for me. "I do too. That's why...," I started as the crystal's light grew. "You have to forget. I'm sorry but... Goodbye Shade."

He looked confused as the crystal's light grew even brighter and engulfed both of us, but when the light faded I was still standing in front of the pure white gem. He's not going to be happy if he's with me. Eventually he'll want to go back won't he? This is the best choice...

"Crying?"

I turned around to see Moon. Suddenly I hugged her and started to cry without any sounds. Why..? Where did all these tears come from? Why does it feel like the pain in my chest is growing? Then I muttered, "It hurts."

Moon didn't hug me back but gently stroked my hair like before. She didn't tell me that everything was going to be okay through, instead she said, "Fine, I'm not here to comfort you. I'm here because you have a wish."

I looked up at her. "A-a wish? I don't have- "

Moon interrupted me. "Your wish is to have Shade forget you so that he can live where he belongs, or do you want him to remember and come back here? Demanding an explanation, having everything getting more complicated and eventually falling apart?"

I just let go of her then fell down to my knees with tears in my eyes. "What is the price of my wish?"

"The moon hair pin that you treasure so dearly."

I fingered the pin in my hair and said," Is there a reason why it's this in particular?"

"To want someone, who holds you so closely in his heart, to forget about you, requires a high price. Isn't it suitable enough? Something valuable to you for something valuable of his, it's more than a fair trade, really. Will you pay my price," she asked with her hand extended as if I were about to give it to her. I took the pin out of my hair and looked at it for a moment before handing it to her. She looked at it. "If fate allows it you will have the pleasure if never seeing him again."

I did the right thing... Didn't I?

"By the way, Fine, I'm sorry. But you'll understand everything soon, just be patient," Moon said before she disappeared again.

Understand? Understand what? I wiped away any remaining traces of tears. Then looked at a small pocket watch. 10:06. Right now, I'm suppose to be learning. Fine then, today I think I should learn something new. I walked to the weapons room to look for something. Nun chunks, swords, knives, guns. Nothing really interest me. My eyes wandered and stopped on a pair of twin swords. I took them off the wall. Not too heavy... I looked toward a practice dummy and attacked it, slashing it into pieces. Somehow this feels right.

"My Queen, what on earth are you doing here?"

I turned around to see the guard instructor. "I'm sorry. Was I not suppose to do that? I'll leave immediately."

"It's not that, it's just that you moved so... beautifully and naturally as through you were a dancing ballerina. Are you trained?"

"No, but I am quite good in sports however I'm rather bad at dancing."

"My Queen, would you enjoy learning more of fighting with twin swords? I can just tell that you'll be one of the finest in both the Light and Darkness if you were to allow me to teach you. You have so much potential. Please don't let it go to waste."

I smiled. "If you are willing to teach me. Then please."

"My Queen, this might be out of my position to say but I would prefer if you were merely yourself when it's only the two of us. Eli-sama was the same but it's alright you don't have to hold back those feelings anymore."

I merely looked at the old man and I said in a dull voice, "She was the same, Queen Eli. It's unusual, I thought that we would be so different. She was so perfect and unbreakable. But since I've been here I found out that we're actually quite similar."

"As expected, you two share the same blood and the same ideas and talents. It's quite unique. Now getting off that topic, shall we start?"

"Yes," I said as I raised the swords. I won't cry anymore, I won't be so weak again.


	13. Chapter 13

Fine's POV

I quietly sipped my tea, as I finished the last page in my book. I heard someone walk into the room as I closed the book.

"My Lady, a letter has arrived for you," Julie said as I put my tea cup down. "It's from the Sun's Light."

What is it this time? I haven't gotten a letter from them for a year, why are they suddenly sending a letter again? I opened the letter Julie handed me and skimmed the contents. I see, that's why. I will departure tomorrow if I am able to receive permission.

"Julie, please pack a suitcase with clothes that are easy to move in along with two sets of my swords."

"My Lady? Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Perhaps, I'm not entirely sure," I said standing from my chair. "But just in case, please have it prepared it in time for tomorrow morning."

I started walking to the room again like I do everyday. I tried to smile as Rose hugged me, but I just couldn't. "Onee-sama, are you still sad that a lot of people left?"

Since last year almost most of the kids went back home or decided to start living on their own. Only Rose and Alice stayed. It's a bit lonely without all the others but it's alright, they're probably happy wherever they are. "It's not that at all Rose. Now, what are the two of you planning on doing today?"

"Rose and I are going into town to see if we can find a job," Alice explained as Rose was looking for a pair of shoes to wear. "We want to try to earn some money that way when it's time for us to leave we already have a job."

"Alright then, be careful and don't stay out too late. Also, I could going somewhere for a few weeks, so please make sure that you two behave yourselves," I advised.

"Understood, Onee-sama," they both said at the same time. "We'll be going now!"

I smiled slightly as they ran out. It reminds me of Rein and I when we were younger. It was a lot of fun, playing around everyday doing something new. It's sad that those days are over now. I looked at my pocket watch. Time to go.

"My Queen, the crops have been growing well this season. In fact there's a surplus. Plenty for everyone in the country."

"I see. Is there any other news? Anything tragic perhaps? Or is everything and everyone doing alright?"

"Nothing sad, My Lady. Is there any reason in particular as to why you are asking?"

"I have a request, to go to the Sun's Light," I said, waiting for them to react. They just stared at me. "Recently my Mother was posioned, so I believe that someone is aiming to take out the royal family of the Sun's Light. If they happen to succeed, then there will not be another Queen of the Sun's Darkness and you all know that somehow, I will die one day."

They all just looked at each other. Then Sky said," Very well My Queen. We understand and approve of your request."

"Thank you very much," I said as I bowed in my chair. I stood up. "Tonight I will be leaving so hopefully I can finish whatever it is that I must do. Until I return I'll leave this country in your hands. Also be aware that if something were to happen during my absence, someone will get punished."

As I left the room they all had a scared expression. Everything should be fine now. I walked in and noticed that Julie was almost finished with my luggage. "Thank you, Julie."

"My Lady, do you want to have a few gowns, just in case of any formal events?"

"No, it's alright, I'm not going there for fun. Have you put in my swords yet," I asked as I looked over the clothes laying out on the bed. Black skirt, black vest, and a red shirt. The same outfit was there several times. Well, it is simple and easy to move in, it's also easy to hide my swords in.

"Not yet, My Lady. Which ones would you like? The black ones, normal, or small?"

"Normal and the ones that can hide easily would be best. Please get them right now and I'll finish packing myself," I said as I started putting the folded clothes into a suitcase. Then I noticed that she was just looking at me so I said, "Please hurry."

"My apologies. Understood, My Lady," Julie said blinking back to reality.

When I finished I opened the drawer on my bedside table. A necklace lied there. I took it out. Rein... I wonder what happened to the necklace that I gave Rein. I guess it wouldn't do any harm to wear it. She won't remember that she was the one who gave it to me in the first place, so it shouldn't be too much trouble I think.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, and don't worry about me, Sky. I can take care of myself," I said as I walked closer towards the crystal.

"I understand. Have a nice trip, My Queen. And please take this."

I looked in his hands to see a red beaded bracelet with a dangling silver heart. It looks like one of the decors Mother gave me. "What this for?"

"It was Queen Eli's. I'm sure that she would've wanted you to wear it, they say that she was always blessed with good luck when she wore it."

I took the bracelet from his hands and put it on my wrist.

"Thank you. Well then, I'll see you in a while then," I said as I tightened my grip on my suitcase and grabbed the crystal. The same process again and I still end up on floor. I stood up and started to walk to where ever Father was. I need to talk with him first after all.

When I finally found him, I said while curtsying, "Father, it's been a while hasn't it? A pleasure to see you again."

"Fine, what happened to you? It seems like you're more mature now."

"Father, please leave such unconcerned matters alone for right now. I didn't come here just for a visit. For some reason I feel like the person who poisoned Mother is aiming for you and Rein as well."

"That's something that I believe as well. However we don't know when they will come back. Will you be staying until they're caught?"

"That or when they die. Either way I'm probably going to be staying for a while. I'm sorry for being inconvenient," I said looking at the ground.

"It's fine. You're still my daughter, no matter what. I'm sure that your mother thinks the same as well," Father said putting his hand on my shoulder. "So don't worry too much about it. Now, I'll get someone to show you to your room."

"Thank you, but I know that I'm using the guest room, I know where it is so it's alright- "

A loud crash was heard and someone ran into the room. "Father! Sorry about the noise but do you know if we have any spare windows and-? Oh, who's this?"

"My name is Fine. It's nice to meet you," I said as I eyed her messy clothing. Exactly what is she doing? She was mentioning a window too.

"Sorry about the way I look, right now a friend and I are fixing up a room because I'm going to have a child soon," Rein happily explained. "I'm not really that good with using my hands through, so it's taking a while."

"That's nice," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Rein!"

"I'm coming! Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Quickly, I walked to the room, and set my suitcase down on the bed. Deciding not to rest I started walking around. I heard a crash in one of the rooms and decided to go look. Rein, probably dropped something again. I opened the door a little and saw a room with paint messily splattered around and one of the windows were broken.

"Rein, at this rate we're not going to be done today since you keep dropping things."

"Sorry! But I really want to try to get this finished before Bright comes back."

Shade, why's he here? That's it, fate hates me. It's not like he'll remember me through. I hope...

"Fine! Perfect timing, can you help us?"

"I don't mind, but I might be too troublesome. I've never done anything like this before."

Rein walked toward me and grabbed my hand," I'm sure you'll be fine, now this way. I've got to go find another window, so can you finish painting the walls with Shade?"

"A-alright," I said grabbing a brush and dipped it into a can of white paint. I don't know what color Rein wanted the room to be but only white's left so I'm using that.

"You look familiar," Shade said all of a sudden. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"I-I'm sure that it's the first time we met," I said as I struggled slightly to reach the top of the wall. Why can't I reach it?

"I'll do the top part, since I'm taller than you. You should just do the parts you can reach."

I just nodded. After a few minutes of silent work Shade said,"So who are you exactly? You never said your name."

"My name is Fine," I said as I finished the last few strokes to a wall then moved on to the next. "Yours is Shade right?"

"Yeah."

Silence again as I finished up the last wall. Where did Rein go? It doesn't take this long to go find another window. Or does it? I carried the empty buckets of paint and set them in a pile. Let's see... now what should I do?

Apparently I wasn't paying attention and accidentally tripped but I didn't fall to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Ah?" I looked and noticed how close Shade was to me. "Yes, I'm a bit clumsy," I said, my face probably red. "Sorry about that. I'll be more careful." Now that I actually look... Shade looks older. His features matured more over the few years since I last saw him. It's like he got even more handsome than before.

Then the door sudden slammed open. "Sorry I took so long! It was really heavy to carry by myself. But now we can finish the basics at least today and then try to finish up tomorrow. Eh? Was I interrupting something?"

"N-nothing," Shade said letting go of me. "Now let's just finish this."


	14. Chapter 14

Fine's POV

I quietly opened the door. "Mother? How are you feeling?"

"Fine! I'm so glad you came to visit me," Mother said in bed. "I'm alright so don't worry too much about me. The poison is mostly gone from my body and the doctor told me to rest."

I kneel down in front of her, resting my head on her bed. "Mother, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have abandoned my position so suddenly but, I was very worried that if something happened to you then something might happen to Rein."

"Fine... It's alright. I know that you've been working hard in the Sun's Darkness. It's okay to take a break once in a while. You're not even 20 yet and you already accomplished so much. I'm proud of you, Fine."

"Mother...," I said looking up at her.

"Now about Rein, I think you are right. Most likely, someone will target her at her upcoming birthday party next week. Because of that Fine, I want you to attend the party. However, I also want you to dress up like Rein," Mother requested.

"Dress up like Rein? But...," I began.

"It's a masquerade anyways. Please just wear one of her dresses and a blue wig. If you do that you should be fine."

I didn't say anything for a while. But dress up like Rein..."I have a better idea. Please listen, Mother. This might work as well. "

"What is it?" After I explained my idea, Mother didn't say anything for a while. Finally she said," It could be dangerous. You already know that, however if you can do this..."

"Please do not underestimate me.I have changed from when you last saw me and I know that I can do this, please let me do this."

"I understand. Just make sure to be careful and relax until then."

"I promise I will."

Rein's POV

When I opened the oven door black smoke puffed up in my face. Okay, maybe next time I shouldn't add sugar on top when it's baking. This is harder than I expected. What should I do? Bright's going to be home within a few hours and after 5 hours I still haven't made any progress for a cake.

"What is this?"

I turned around to see Fine poking my failed cake. "Fine? What are you doing here? And why are you poking my failure of a cake?"

"I was nearby and heard an explosion so I came over here. Do you need some help? I'm pretty good at making sweets, so I can show you a few tricks," she said still poking the cake.

"Really? That would be so much help! Thank you, Fine," I said while hugging her. "Thank you so much!" Suddenly a memory flew across my mind. It was only for a second but it wasn't anything that I remembered. Something with a pile of disgusting mush. What was that? It's probably nothing right?

"Rein, stop spacing out or I won't help you with the cake. Now, the reason why the last cake blew up was because you put flour on top and since you sifted it it's no wonder that it exploded. Anyways just do what you normally do and I'll make sure that you don't add anything... that's weird."

"Got it," I said as I started measuring the ingredients. Two eggs, 2 tablespoons of baking powder, half a cup of sugar and then 3 cups of flour. And mix it all up. A simple recipe that's still really hard for me. But I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

"Rein, that's going to be too much flour," Fine said grabbing my wrist before I put in another cup. "There's already plenty. Now just stir it up and pour it in the pan and it should be alright," she instructed. After I finished, I was watching what she was doing. My messy cakes were gone and a new pile of smaller cakes were next to Fine who was now stirring a bowl of icing.

"What did you do," I asked trying to figure out the magic that was just made.

"The insides of your cakes were alright so I just trimmed the outside layers then filled the insides with chocolate cream. The icing I'm making right now is for all the cakes," Fine explained as she tasted the icing. Then she handed a spoon to me. "Have a taste."

When I licked the spoon, my eyes widened. It was so good! Not too sugary but sweet with a faint taste of honey. I looked at Fine. She is amazing with sweets! "Rein? What's wrong was it too sweet or something?"

"No it's nothing," I said, recovering from my shocked taste buds. A small ding was heard and I hurried to go take out the cake. It bake well this time! I took it out of the pan. It's not deflating either!

"We'll wait for it to cool but in the meantime let's decorate the other cake first," Fine said.

I nodded, "Yeah!"After about a half hour, there were two well made cakes. One with pale yellow frosting and whip cream and another with white and chocolate shavings on top. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much Fine!"

"It's no problem."

"I know as thanks for helping me why don't we go shopping tomorrow for new dresses for my party next week? It'll be fun and I can show you around town!"

"I guess that would be okay," she said unsure. "Is anyone else going to come with us?"

"Hm... I can probably ask Shade and Bright to see if they want to come or not. But if they say no then it'll just be us. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all," she said. She stood up and said, "Well, I'll see you later. I still have some things I need to do." Then she exited the kitchen without another word. I wonder what she needs to do?


	15. Chapter 15

**Fine's POV**

"I'm not coming out," I said stubbornly. Turns out that Shade decided to come with us. I have no idea why through and Rein saw a dress that she said would look good on me. I didn't want to wear it. Then 10 minutes later I'm in the dress. Seriously, how does that happen? All I know is that Rein was trying on a dress then I'm not really sure what happened next.

"Come on Fine, I'm sure that it looks nice on you and it's perfect for the party!"

"But I already have a dress, so there's no reason why I should have another one," I argued at her. of course that's a lie through since I ask that no dresses were packed. Then I noticed that my normal clothes were gone. Really? I looked down at what I was wearing, took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room.

When Rein saw me she said," It looks so cute on you Fine. You're getting it and no buts or you can't have your clothes back."

"Alright, I'll get it." I turned to Shade who was avoiding to look at me. A red layered skirt with black ribbon at the waist with two large black bows on the side. The top, which was also red had puffy sleeves that were right below the shoulders and also had black ribbon at the edges. Another large bow covered my chest. It's close to the things that I normally wear but... it's still a little much.

"Yay. Doesn't she look good in that Shade?"

"Huh?" Shade finally looked at me and our eyes met. "Uh, yeah, it looks perfect," he said before quickly turning away again. What's with him? After Rein and I purchased our dresses, I noticed how while we were walking out of the store that, some people were talking about the three of us.

"Look, it's Rein-sama and Shade-sama!"

"They would make such a good couple if Rein-sama wasn't already married," someone else said. "Hey, who's that girl with them?"

The first person said, "Probably someone they're with out of pity. I mean, just look at her! She's not even pretty and there's no way that she would be friends with Rein-sama and Shade-sama. They're not even on the same level."

"You're so right and there's absolutely no way that Shade-sama would fall for a girl like that."

Jealousy is an ugly thing. But it's not like I don't like Shade, I probably love him but... he doesn't know about anything, just absolutely nothing.

"Fine, Shade, Bright told me that I can met his for lunch in a while, is it okay if I leave then catch up with you two later," Rein asked.

"It's okay with me."

"You should go Rein, it's not everyday you get to spend some free time with Bright," I said to her.

Her face brightened. "Thank you. Then let's meet up at the decor shops later. I'll see you then," she said as she hurried off to see her husband. She looks so happy. It's probably the right choice for me to leave here, at least I'm pretty sure it is. Shade choose a random cafe for us to eat at and while we were waiting for our food I heard more whispers about me. I didn't really care what they were saying.

As I sipped my drink, Shade said,"It doesn't bother you about what they're saying?"

I shrugged my shoulders and put my drink down. "Should I be concerned about that? What they think about me and how they view me, doesn't matter to can think what they want and believe that. I don't care at all."

"You're different than I expected."

"Is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good," he said with a smile. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and luckily for me our food quickly came. I noticed on my rice omelet that the words 'go die' were written in ketchup. I ignored the lettering and took a bite of it. Not bad. I could probably make a better one through.

"Shade," I said when I saw that he was about to get up. "What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," he said still getting up.

"Sit down and relax then. I already told you it's alright." He sat down and finished we finished our food in silence. Then I suddenly said while smiling," But, thank you, through. The thought of it, is really nice of you."

He didn't say anything but made it so his hair covered a part of his face. I wonder why? When we finally got back to the castle, I was tired. Maybe I should take a nap... but first, I opened my suitcase to get my swords to see if they would hide in my dress. When I saw what was under my swords... my eyes widened.

"What the...," I said. A strapless long dress of red with long sleeves and black trimming and lace. It's beautiful... I looked inside the sleeves and underneath the skirt of the gown. There were places to hide my swords. It was perfect but I've never seen this dress before. I then noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. I unfolded it and...

_My Lady, My apologies. But I wanted to make sure that you had the perfect dress in case of anything. I hope that you like it and that it will come in handy at some point. Julie._

Thank you Julie. Now all that's left for me to do is to protect my sister.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rein's POV**

"How do I look," I asked Fine as I turned to her dressed in one of my favorite blue gowns and a mask. "Is it too simple? Too much?"

"Just calm down a little, you look wonderful Rein so don't worry. Everything's going to be alright, so just smile like you normally do."

I started pacing around. "But what if the person who tried to kill Mother returns? And they try to take Father? Or Bright? Or even me? Why would someone what to do that anyways? We haven't done anything bad have we? So why-?"

Fine took my hand and said, "Rein, everything will be okay. There are multiple guards, your father, Bright and numerous others know how to protect themselves and that's why everything will be alright. So don't worry and just smile to make all the bad things go away."

"Fine... Thank you! You really are like a sister to me," I said as I hugged her.

"I'll meet up with you later, then. I still have to go get ready."

"Okay, then I'll be going first," I said as I left the room. When I opened the door to the ballroom, Bright walked over to me and all the guests stopped to look at us. As I took his hand, I said," Everyone, thank you so much for taking the time to come to my birthday party. It means a lot. Tonight my husband and I are proud to announce, that besides my birthday, tonight is also a celebration for our soon to be born child."

Everyone soon started clapping and congratulating us. I smiled back and thanked them. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all. I glanced around. There were guards everywhere so it shouldn't be easy for someone to try to get in. "Now Rein, shall we dance," Bright asked as music started to play.

I took his hand. "Of course."

Most of the evening went by quickly, dancing, talking with friends, opening presents. It's was so much fun! But I didn't see Fine at all. I wonder where she went, or maybe I couldn't see her because she looks completely different in her mask. I'll just go ask her later.

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me Rein-sama."

"Hm?" Did he want to dance with me or something? "Is something wrong, sir?"

Suddenly the man grabbed my neck by his arm. What's going on? I yelled struggling under his grip, "Let go of me! Let go!"

Guards, Father, and Bright were all close but they couldn't do anything. "I'll kill her if any of you step any closer." When he saw that no one was moving he smirked and started moving should I do? His grip is too strong for me to get out of. Someone help me!

"Wait a moment," a voice said.

**Shade's POV**

I aimlessly walked around the large ballroom. There was nothing to do and I don't feel like dancing. I only went to Rein's birthday party because Mother said that Milky shouldn't go alone and Bright insisted that I came. I shouldn't be here, but it's better than spending time with a potential marriage partner. They're always so annoying and... suddenly an image of Fine flew across my head. Is it getting hot in here? There are a lot of people.

Quickly, I walked outside to the balcony and cool air blew across. That's a little better, why did I suddenly think about Fine? But she is an interesting person. She doesn't care about what others think of her, she's unique, and she's kind. Wait- What am I thinking?

"And here I thought I was the only one who was getting bored in there." I turned around to see a girl with long red hair and a matching gown. "So why are you out here?"

"There's nothing to do in there," I said to her.

"You don't like dancing? Or maybe it's some other reason?"

"I just felt like it. There's no reason in particular," I said as another small gust of wind blew and I closed my eyes. "Besides it feels better out here than it does in there and it gives me some peace to think about some things."

"But isn't it a bit lonely, since you're by yourself?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the girl. "I'm not alone cause you're here."

"You're right. Hey, since you've got stuff to think about then why don't we talk about things that we would normally never get to talk about with other people? Because it looks like you've got something important on your mind."

"Sure," I said not knowing if I should trust her or not.

"Hm...," The girl said with an unconvinced expression, that soon brightened into a smile. "Then I'll start first. I'm never actually told anyone about this but... I'm not really from here and I don't want to leave because some people that I love are here, but I can't simply just stay here. I have to go back to where I belong."

"That sounds rough. Why don't you just visit here more then? That way you get to go back and come here," I suggested. "It seems logically."

"But then... I guess it would hurt too much for me. I honestly didn't want to come back here in the first place because of some things that happened in the past, but I had come here because of business. I'm happy here again through. "

"That's a difficult problem for you. I can't really say anything except that it depends on how much you love those people, to be able to come back here and then you'll see if you have the strength to surpass the bad memories you had."

"So that's it," She said moving around a little."Thank you. Now, what about you?"

"For me, there's this girl," I started, trying to figure out if I should actually tell her. She did tell me something that she hasn't told anyone about, but is that really true?

"That girl... you probably like her, since you're wondering whether you should tell me or not. Is there a problem through?"

"No, but..."

"Are you afraid that she might not like you?"

"That's.. probably it," I said raking my hair with my fingers.

She smiled again. "You know, if you confess and she rejects you, then wouldn't it be nice to get it off your chest? Then you can go look for a new love!"

I merely started at the girl. She resembles Fine so much... but something's off. Fine's not like this, she would never just tell someone she just met a secret that she's been holding for who knows how long. Now that I think about it, I feel like I've known Fine for such a long time but, at the same time I know almost nothing about her. Not where she's from or her family or anything.

"Hey. Do you want to dance?"

I listened as a song started to play and took her hand. "Sure." This scene is familiar. But I don't remember where... The way she dances, it reminds me of someone. Why can't I remember? All I know that it was very important to me.

"Aw, it's time already and just when I was having fun," she said then let go of my hands and started to return back to the ball room. "Well then, Shade. I can only tell you one thing. _I _cannot be with you, but that doesn't mean that I hate you. Honestly, it's quite the opposite, I love you so much."

"Fine..," I said knowing now that it really was her. Why did you say that?


	17. Chapter 17

**Rein's POV**

"Wait a moment," a voice said. "Let that girl go." A girl with long red hair and a red dress emerged from the crowd. She took off her mask and pull her 'hair' off to reveal her green eyes and long blue hair. She looked like me! But she wasn't me. "Let her go now, leave my family alone, and I will willing go with you."

He let go of me. Then took the other girl and walked away. Who was that? When they left, I asked Father," Father, who was that girl and why did she go with them?"

"Well..."

Shade ran towards us. "Rein, have you seen Fine?"

"I haven't seen her all night. At least I don't think I have. Why? What's wrong?"

Before Shade could say anything, Father announced," Everyone, I apologize for what has happened tonight, and unfortunately the party must be at it's end. I am truly sorry. Please head to your balloons at this time."

Guests started to leave and exited the room, then Father started to lead Bright, Shade and I somewhere but suddenly everything became dark.

**Fine's POV**

I was thrown down to the ground, then rough hands picked me back up again, and chained me to a wall. "How horrible. But you really are someone who would does this," I said with my head dangling down and in a somewhat humorous voice.

Someone grabbed my hair both real and fake. My blue hair was taken off while my red hair fell. "Do you really think that I would fall for a trick like this? Do you honestly take me for an idiot?"

I looked up at him. "Of course I think you're an idiot. What kind of question is that... old Moon Minster?" He slapped me hard and pulled my hair once more, but this time I could see Rein unconscious. But... I was so careful. I didn't let my concerns shows. "So now that you have the real Princess Rein. What are you planning on doing?"

He turned around and started his monologue. Something about wanting to take over the Sunny Kingdom. I looked around, no one's looking and there's only a couple of henchmen. I grab one of my swords that I hid in my sleeve and picked my locked chains. When I was finished with both, I needed to stay still for my plan to work.

"You're just a little fly in the way, I can crush you easily," he said turning around. "Do you understand? You are unimportant. "

"Yes, I'm just as important as you are, then."

"You'll be the first one to have the pleasure of being sent away by your new king."

I smirked and opened my chains to stand up. "If you think you can get rid of me that easily then you truly are an idiot."

His henchmen tried to capture me but when I got out my swords from the skirt of my dress they started running away. I didn't even touch them and they got scared. The old Moon Minister was different through, he drew out his sword and tried slashing me immediately. Such a fool. With both swords, then using just one of my swords I slashed him and he fell down to the ground.

"Far too easy," I said then pointed one of my swords near his neck. "Now then, you have been found guilty of poisoning the Sunny Kingdom Queen, kidnapping the Princess, and for attempting to take over this Star. I will give you two choices, to be thrown in prison or to be killed by my hands right now."

"Who... are you?"

I closed my eyes for a moment when I opened them again they were back to an original ruby. "I... I am the Queen of the Sun's Darkness and a Princess of the Sunny Kingdom, Fine. Never forget that 'Minster'."

He sank down lower as he said," I-impossible! There is only one-!"

"Don't make me angrier or I might accidentally chop off your head," I threatened. "I can't believe that you forgot one of the ones that you wanted to destroy. Anyways unrelated matters aside, hurry and tie yourself up and we'll go, so you can get a nice prison cell."

"Fine."

I turned around to see Rein awake. "Oh good, you're up Rein. Don't worry, you'll be alright, we'll be going back soon, so don't worry," I said as the 'Minster' quickly tied himself up. Perhaps I scared him a little too much.

"Fine... are you... my sister? Why didn't you tell me? And why don't I remember that I had a sister?"

"Everything will be explained when we go back to the castle," I said, poking the man slightly with my swords to make him hurry up. "Now, let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

**Fine's POV**

I sipped my tea in an awkward silence, as Rein and Shade stared at me. The old Moon Minster was taken to a prison cell earlier, Rein and I changed into more comfortable clothes, and now we're all in Mother's resting room to talk about.. things. I put my tea cup down and said," I'm sorry, Rein. It must have been a shock to you, but it is the truth. I am your twin sister."

"But, that's just- then why didn't you tell me when you first came? Why did you hide that secret from me?"

"You don't remember me at all, your memories as well as everyone's except Mother's and Father's were tampered with, making it as if I never existed here. It's because I didn't think that you could handle the truth yet. I wanted Mother and Father to tell you when you could accept the truth," I said looking at my tea cup.

"Then why did you disappear in the first place," Rein asked practically crying. "Did you want to leave that much?"

I stared at my cup of tea for a while not wanting to answer but I had to. "A curse for Sunny Kingdom twin princesses. One must leave to rule a place like this, but it's different. Then twin who leaves is forgotten, like they never existed. You loved Bright deeply and I knew that if you were given that choice you would have to decide between your happiness and mine. I couldn't let you do something like that, I already knew about this a long time ago and I decided to let you be happy, that's why I left."

Rein stayed quiet for a bit while Shade then asked, "And how do I connect to this? Why does this have to do with me?"

"Shade..." The truth must come out now, I've delayed this long enough. "I loved you and you loved me. You, besides Mother and Father didn't forget about me. You visited me in the Sun's Darkness once, after Rein got married. When you were about to leave you said to me that you would give up everything here just to be with me. I couldn't allow you to do something like that. So I made a wish, that you would forget about me and you did."

Shade suddenly stood up and ran out. I knew it. He got mad and doesn't want to believe that such things happened."Fine," Rein said all of a sudden. "Go after him."

"Eh? Rein, what are you- "

"You've gave so much up just for me, including the one you love, so if you left him go like this... I know that you'll regret it forever. Just go and try to catch your own happiness," Rein said. "You don't need to be by yourself anymore. You never had to be."

I nodded at her."Thank you," I said as I ran out.

**Normal POV**

Fine managed to catch up with Shade. Shade merely ignored her. "Shade! I'm sorry! Please just listen to what I have to say!" He didn't turn around but stopped. "I'm sorry! It's just that I didn't want you to give up everything just for me. I knew you would probably eventually hate me so that's why. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Shade finally turned around to see the tears on Fine's face. He gently brushed it away from her eyes. Meanwhile a figure was watching them. _"It's time."_ She drop something shiny down onto the floor near Shade and continued to silently watch.

Shade picked up the object and said," What's this? A moon shaped hair pin?" Suddenly memories started flowing through his head, when the images stopped. He turned back to the crying girl and said," Fine, don't cry. I'm sorry, now I know you had your reasons. But, will you believe me if I say that I want to be by your side no matter what? "

"Shade? What do you mean?"

"Something that I wanted to ask you for a long time," he said as he put the moon pin in her hair. "Fine, let me be by your side, so will you marry me?"

"Shade... Of course!"

**Moon's POV**

I smiled at the two. Such a sweet couple. My job is done here. I transported to Fine's room and pick up the bracelet on her table. Red beads with a heart charm. Eli... Your last wish has been granted.

_20 years ago..._

_"Moon... why are you... crying," Eli asked as her frail hand wipe my tears. She looked so fragile, now. Only a few weeks ago, twins were born again. Her time is up already. "I'm sorry... Moon. That I must...leave you like all the others. It must be so painful... to lose someone important. I know... "_

_"You're not dying yet! Not yet! We'll be together so-!"_

_She interrupted me softly, "Moon... Stop it..."_

_"Make a wish, Eli! If you do that then-"_

_"I will not make someone... else die... when I have lived for so long already. I have a wish through. Please listen..." _

_"What is it," I said as I felt the warmth in her hand starting to fade._

_She spoke slowly, trying to preserve each breath "The child.. who will choose this life... I've seen her future of pain. My wish... is that you teach her... that she doesn't need to... suffer alone. Like how I foolishly did for 100 years."_

_I began crying again. "The price is your special bracelet that your precious sister made for you. I won't take it until your wish has been fulfilled."_

_"Thank you so much." She smiled and her blue eyes closed. "Also... Moon, be happy."_

I smiled. "Fine, I hope that you and Shade are happy. Because if it's you two, everything will be okay." I looked at the bracelet once more and closed my eyes. A gentle light shone as I said,"Let there be an era of peace for both the Light and the Darkness."

I transported to who knows where. Good luck Fine.


	19. Chapter 19

5 months later... Fine's POV

"Fine! Hurry up or you'll be late to your own wedding! It's almost time!"

"I'll be done soon, Rein! Don't worry!"

It took 5 months just to get to this point. First we had to deal with Sky and the others and Moon Malia-sama and Milky. It got really complicated, but for some reason Moon Malia-sama knew who I was. I really didn't get that part. But, the good news is that now me and Shade can finally get married, so it's worth the wait. Oh shoot! I'm going be late! I started running. When I finally got to Father, he said,"Fine, are you alright?"

"Just a little tired. Now, let's hurry or else Rein will start yelling again."

As we walked down the aisle, I kept trying not to run away or something. I let go of Father's hand and then took Shade's hand as we got to the alter. I smiled at Shade. Don't forget to breathe. Don't forget to breathe. Fine, you have to breathe.

When the priest said," Do you Queen Fine take this man as your husband?"

"Of course," I said as Shade put a ring on my finger.

"Now, Prince Shade, do you take this woman to become your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Always yes," he said as I put a ring on his finger.

"And right now, I believe you know what to do, Queen Fine."

I nodded at him. Then I took a small knife, pierced my finger, and dropped my blood into a cup with water where it turned to a brilliant gold. "Within this cup is a drop of my blood, when you drink this your lifespan will equal mine," I said as I sipped the contents of the cup then kissed Shade, releasing the liquid from my mouth into his.

When we broke apart the priest said, "Now, Queen Fine and Prince Shade I announce the two of you man and wife. I wish the two of you eternal happiness."

Everyone clapped as we walked down the aisle together. "Were you nervous, Fine?"

"Yes, I thought I was going to stop breathing during the ceremony," I said, smiling at him. "But I'm still alive, so everything's alright."

"At least now that I'm staying with you, I might not be as worried when you're doing something and you won't as busy since I'm going to help you," Shade said sighing in relief.

I just smiled at him. "And at least we're going to be together, everyday now." I'm not alone anymore. Queen Eli, I've finally figured out what you had too so long to found out. I don't have to be alone anymore, I never did. Queen Eli, please watch over me and my husband, then maybe we could be as happy as you once were and are with the man you love.

8 years later...

"Angelina! Angelina, where are you," I yelled while walking around the garden that my daughter loved so much. It's really amazing after a year Shade and I got married, I had given birth to a daughter and I was amazed when I found out that Rein also gave birth to a daughter on the same day. It's really interesting, that something like that happened.

"I'm right here Mother," a small girl with bright purple eyes and shoulder length red hair popped out holding a blue rose. "I'm sorry, it's just that I saw this beautiful flower in full bloom and thought that Rosalinda would like it."

"It's alright, now let's hurry, or else we'll be late," I said as I grabbed her hand and we hurried to the pure white crystal where Shade was already waiting.

"You know Rein will yell at you if we're any later," Shade said as Angelina was trying to catch her breath. Even through she's my child she's not any good at sports but she's good at things that have to do with dancing. How that happens I don't know.

We all grabbed the crystal, the same process happened, and we landed on the ground... again. We visit a few times a week meaning a few times a month for always met in the garden since it was a nice place to drink tea and watch Angelina and Rosalinda and while Rein and I did that Shade and Bright always take a ride out.

"Fine, you made it! I was getting did you take so long," Rein asked getting out from her chair to come to hug me. Then she hugged Angelina as she said," And how are you Angelina?"

"I'm good Auntie, where's Rosalinda?"

"She's watering the tulips right now."

"Thank you," she said before hurrying to where her dark blond haired, green eyed cousin was. Twin cousins...huh? It really is interesting.

"So Fine, have you seen Moon-san lately," Rein asked as she poured a cup of tea for me and I sat down.

"Not really, I haven't seen her in such a long time. I hope she's doing okay, thank you," I said taking the tea from her. I told Rein a lot about Moon over the visits. "It's strange through. The day I told you and Shade about everything was the day when Queen Eli's bracelet disappeared and Moon."

I thought that I saw her at the masquerade but... I'm not really sure. Even if I can't see her through, I hope that she's happy and alright.

"That's true. But maybe her job is done here so she left," Rein said.

"Probably. Now shall we eat the cake?"

"Sure by the way where's Albert?" I haven't seen him today, my blond haired red eyed nephew. He's the first child Rein gave birth to. Where is he?

"Visiting Altezza. He'll be back later," she said as she handed me a slice of cake. "Here you go."

Suddenly Angelina and Rosalinda hurried to us. Then Shade and Bright joined us. They always come when I get cake. I'm so happy. Queen Eli, Moon, and Princess Grace, Are you three happy where ever you are as well?

Everything's at peace. I can spend time with my sister again. I'm married to the man I love and have a precious child. I really am happy that everything turned out alright!

**Moon: And that is the end to my story. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Thank you all for the reviews and for all the favorites for this story. I hope you'll read my stories in the future. Please R&R one last time? **


End file.
